tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Nations/Superpowers
Monsteara (Tri-Unum) The Monstearian Empire is a powerful conglomerate of races based on the planet Monstear. Their greatest strength is their natural ability to use Magic, which they utilize for many of their efforts in every field. As such, the Guild of Thought is based on Monstear, and the Monsteara are at the forefront of Magical study within the Tri-Unum Alliance. The Monsteara are supremely varied, with eleven races making up the bulk of their people. They are also one of the smaller Tri-Unum factions, though that means no decrease in their military and cultural might. Maxim-Cre (Tri-Unum) The Maxim-cre are a theocracy originating from their home planet Primus in the Andromeda galaxy. They are the remenants of the once great civilization the Omni. Believeing strongly in their god Theo they expanded into the universe thousands of years ago spreading their religion which they claim is the purest. They believe in bettering oneself and as you do so society isn't lifted up as a whole. They practice the magic veneficium which unlike other magic is not a very flashy one. It's more focused around enhancing ones talents and skills. They've made several achievments through the millennia which include but are not limited to: having a stable empire spanning three galaxies and a dwarf galaxy, manipulating matter, harnessing dark energy, reaching a near utopian state, and even using pseudo through digital technology. The Maxim-cre are a massive empire always willing to incorporate other races, empires, and sectors of space to further spread their religion. Nyrons (Tri-Unum) From an ancient engineered virus that struck earth, the Nyrons were created. The youngest and most likely the smallest of the Tri-Unum, they have a remarkable technological and biological advantage. Led by one leader in time of war, they form a near Utopian society between themselves. Though relatively non-aggressive, they will fight if any group who is symbiotically related to them is in danger. Torgaunts (Tri-Unum) The Torgaunt Empire is a powerful Empire started by the six Titan lords: Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, Oceanus, Coeus, and Crius.The Empire consists of six diferent races that are all based off of the titan lords. The Torgaunt Empire mainly resides in the Andromeda Galaxy where their six races are the majority of their population. The Torgaunt Empire relies mostly on technology and advancements, making them one of the most advanced races in the known Universe. They have studied magic and used it in the past, but have never really expanded on it until they became part of the Tri-unum alliance, letting them gain Magic Experience from the Monstearan Empire. The Torgaunts also have the most active and technologically advanced military of the Tri-unum alliance, and they are also one of the bigger factions in the Tri-unum giving them a great advantage in military power. The Torgaunts are also one of the oldest races in the universe besides the Eternals and the first races such as the Omni, but their civilization is over all the oldest one in the Tri-unum Alliance, but is the youngest when it comes to years being a part of the Alliance. Energen A mechanical "race" of triped robots that subsist by absorbing the energy from anything around them. A major threat to the Tri-Unum, though their threat level has dropped drastically due to the discovery of their "allergy". The Energen are led by the mysterious Doctor Nig'h'yati, who seems to be gathering energy for something he calls The Experiment. Next to nothing is known about this... Kryarks The Ultimate Warmongers. The Kryarks are a parasitic race, conquering planets by destroying all that inhabit it. There race grows at an exponetial rate due to the way they are created. They are made by bioengineering a special kind of gelatonous compund being enfused with a crystal they refer to as "Magister". Magister controls all of the beings thru a "hive mind", though they all have their own consciousness they have little to no will of their own and must follow their superiors orders to the end without complaint. Fleet Tri-unum (Tri-Unum) Fleet tri-unum is the most overpowered fleet in the entire tri-unum universe, it uses technology from the races in the alliance and has also stolen tech from other enemy races. All of their ships are made out of Theoite and although there aren't many in the fleet, all members have had off-world drake guard training and are the ultimate warriors.